Friends Or Family
by Keebler Elf
Summary: *FINISHED* Kaylee Grant's best friend Jaryn introduces her to the Toretto Team. What will happen when her 2 older brothers, who are her only family she has, find out she's racing, and she is forced to choose between friends, or family?
1. The First Race

A/N: Hey people! Story number 9! LOL! Anyway… I had a dream about this story last night, and Hailey told me it would make a good story plot, so I'm making a story about my dream. I hope that you like it! Well, here is chapter 1!  
  
Name: Kaylee Faith Grant  
  
Age: 17  
  
Height: 5'6"  
  
Weight: 112  
  
Piercings: 3 on each ear and 1 on belly button  
  
Tattoos: None  
  
Style: Racer/Skater  
  
Music: Underground  
  
Car: Black 99' Mitsubishi Eclipse  
  
Name: Vanessa Andrea Jordan  
  
Age: 20  
  
Height: 5'6"  
  
Weight: 116  
  
Piercings: 1 on each ear  
  
Tattoos: None  
  
Style: Prep  
  
Music: Rock  
  
Car: 2000 silver Honda Civic  
  
Name: Jaryn Riley Lewis  
  
Age: 22  
  
Height: 5'6"  
  
Weight: 110  
  
Hair: Black (it's artificial though her real hair color is brown)  
  
Eyes- Brown almost black  
  
Piercings: Belly button, 5 times on each ear, 1 cartilage on left ear  
  
Tattoos: None  
  
Style: Goth/Punk  
  
Music: Punk/Heavy metal... Tommy Lee, Papa Roach, Blind Melon, Red Hot Chili Peppers, etc.  
  
Car: 2000 black Honda Civic w/ flame decals  
  
** KAYLEE'S POV **  
  
Jared and Devin are downstairs watching TV and there is no way that I am going to be able to get out of the house. Jaryn told me about the street race tonight, and I told her I'd go, but there is that little problem of me actually getting out of the house. If you hadn't guessed by now, Jared and Devin are my two older brothers. The only family I've got. They raised me since I was about 13 or 14. I love them more then anything. I'm taking my chances, and I'm gonna make a run for it.  
  
"I outta here, see you tomorrow." I said running into the kitchen and to the back door before either one of my brothers could say something. But I didn't have much luck.  
  
"Kaylee, hold up. Where are you going?" Devin asked as I just put my foot out of the door. I was so close!  
  
"Staying over at Jaryn's."  
  
"You coming back tomorrow morning?" Jared asked as he sat and watched the TV that was next to the microwave.  
  
"Yeah." I said trying to make my escape once more.  
  
"Wait a sec… Is Jaryn coming here to pick you up or are you driving over?" Devin said holding me back yet again.  
  
"She's picking me up." I said right as she pulled up. "She's here, I'll see you tomorrow." Giving my brothers each a hug, then finally walking out of the house and to Jaryn's car.  
  
"See, I told ya you could get out!" Jaryn laughed as I got in, and shut the door.  
  
"Yeah, well, I told them I was staying at your house, so we gotta be there tomorrow if they call to check in or whatever."  
  
"Okay, no problem. But first, we got a race to go to." She said as she quickly pulled out of the driveway.  
  
** AT THE RACE **  
  
"Here we are." As I looked around, I was in total awe. There were tons of people, and some of the nicest cars I've ever seen. "Well don't just sit there come on!" It was my first race, and by the looks of everything, it most definitely wasn't going to be my last. "Come on, there are some people that I want you to meet." I always knew that Jaryn was into this sort of thing, and I was too. But unlike Jaryn, I never really took the time to get to a race. That was until now.  
  
"Jaryn!" A younger guy yelled running up to us.  
  
"Hey." She smiled as she rapped her arms around his neck, and he rapped his arms around her waist as they kissed. I figured this was the Leon she was always talking about. He was friends with Dom who so I'm told is the best racer around. "Leon, this is Kaylee. Kaylee, this is Leon."  
  
"Hi. It's nice to meet you." I said smiling.  
  
"Hey. Nice to meet you too. Jaryn has told me a lot about you." I smiled, and waited for Jaryn to finish talking with Leon.  
  
"Hello." A voice behind me said. I turned around to find, a guy about my age. He had brown hair, but light enough to look like blonde. He had the most wonderful eyes I had ever seen. "You're Kaylee right?"  
  
"Uhh, yeah. How did you..."  
  
"I'm friends with Leon. Jaryn told me, and the rest of the team about you. How this was your first race." He said getting closer to me.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, welcome to the races. I'm Jesse." He said holding his hand out. I smiled and took his hand, as Jaryn and Leon both noticed.  
  
"I see you met Jesse." Jaryn said in between kissing Leon.  
  
"Guys, over here!" Leon called, as five other people came towards up.  
  
"Kaylee, this is Dom, Vince, Letty, Mia, and Brian. You guys, this is Kaylee." Jaryn said introducing me to everyone.  
  
"Nice to meet you all." I said smiling, trying to make a good impression seeing how I would probably be spending more time around them in the future. I got hello's and handshakes, when Jesse started talking to me again.  
  
"So, you ready?" He asked me. "It's about to start.  
  
"Yeah." I said as I looked around for Jaryn and Leon. "But, I don't know where Jaryn went."  
  
"She's with Leon. They're checking the lines for cops. Keeping a look out." He told me as he kept an eye on the race that was just about to start, but then turned to me. "She told me if cops came, and she wasn't with you, then you'll leave with me, and we'll meet up back at our place."  
  
"Oh. Okay." I said not sure of their 'plan' but agreed. I saw a man standing up high above the crowd waving his hands in the air, which Jesse told me was the signal for the racers to get ready. I thought it was cute the way that he tried to explain everything to me, even though I already knew what was going on. I have never been to a race before, but I did know what was going on. When his hands went down, the cars went flying. Dom was in the lead the entire time and no one had a chance at catching him. As Dom passed the finish line, following by all of the other racers, I saw the guy that Jesse was explaining to me moments before hand Dom a large amount of cash. When I turned to Jesse, I heard Leon's voice yell something about cops. Jesse grabbed my hand and we ran to his car. When the cops were finally out of our site, Jesse spoke up.  
  
"So what do you think?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"About the race?" He nodded. "I love it."  
  
"Good. So you'll be there tomorrow night?" He asked as he continued to drive.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'll have to find away to get out of my house." I told him as I looked out the window and saw Jaryn's car pull out of an alley. "I'll try my best though."  
  
"Well, I hope you'll be able to make it." He said as he pulled into the driveway of a two-story house. "The after party is held here, so you'll be here for a while since Jaryn always sticks around for them." He laughed as he got out of the car.  
  
"Jess, did you get...." She started but stopped when she saw me. "Kaylee. Good to see your back in one piece." She smiled as Leon pulled up.  
  
"You okay?" He said Jaryn as he got out of the car.  
  
"Uh huh. Fine." She said as he kissed her neck. Jesse and I looked at each other for a moment, and we were both thinking the same thing.  
  
"Get a room!" We yelled as we walking inside where the party had already started.  
  
A/N: There is chapter 1! And there is more where that come from. I hope that you like it so far, and will leave me a nice, pretty review! LOL.. I'll add more in tonight or tomorrow so check back for updates! Lata! 


	2. After Party At Toretto's

A/N: Hey people! How ya doing? Well, here is chapter 2! I hope y'all like it!  
  
** JESSE'S POV **  
  
"You wanna drink or something?" I asked as I lead Kaylee into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Water's fine." She said as I poured a glass of ice water for her, and grabbed a Corona for myself. "Thank you." I smiled as I handed her the glass.  
  
"So you enjoying your night?" I said taking a sip of my Corona.  
  
"Yeah. I think I could get used to this." She laughed leaning back in her chair. "And by the way, thanks for hanging around with me tonight."  
  
"Not a problem. I had fun." I smiled taking another drink. I have been hitting on her all night, and she still hasn't picked up on it. Even if she had, it wouldn't have mattered, she way out of my league.  
  
** JARYN'S POV **  
  
"You think its working?" Leon asked me, as I was looking into the kitchen on Jesse and Kaylee.  
  
"I think so." I said as Leon started kissing my neck. After I had told Leon about Kaylee, we knew that she would be perfect with Jesse, so the whole night for them spending time together was planned. Just that neither one of them knew it. By the looks of things, Kaylee was laughing, and Jesse clearly liked her, I would say that things were going to plan.  
  
"Leon, Jaryn, take it upstairs!" Dom called to us from his place over in the corner with Letty. Leon looked to Dom, then back over at me with a huge smile on his face. He grabbed my hand and took me upstairs shutting the door to his room behind us.  
  
** KAYLEE'S POV **  
  
As I sat and watched Jesse, and talked with him more, the more that I began to like him. He wasn't what I expected, but I know that I like him. But not that Jared, or Devin would ever let me date him. Once everything with me going to the races and spending time with Dom's team became news to my brothers, I don't think I'll be seeing day light for a while.  
  
"Did you see Jaryn anywhere?" I said scanning the living room from my seat in the kitchen. The party had died down, and there were only about 7 or 8 people left besides the team.  
  
Jesse smirked. "Yeah she went upstairs." He told me. "With Leon." He said letting out a bit of laugher.  
  
"Well, guess I'm sleeping on the couch." I said getting up and taking my third glass of water with me.  
  
"No. Your not staying on the couch. You can stay in my room." He told me. "I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"Jesse, I really appreciate the offer, but its okay. I'd rather take the couch then make you sleep on the…" I started.  
  
"I don't mind. And I would never let you stay down here sleeping, while there were other people, besides the team that I don't know in there." He told me taking my hand as I followed him up the steps and to his room. "Here." He said pulling a white wifebeater, and a pair of boxers out of a dresser drawer. "You can change in here or in the bathroom."  
  
"I'll just change here, if that's okay." I said as he waked closer towards the door.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. I'll be waiting outside, just tell me when your finished." He said walking out of the room.  
  
"Okay. I'll only be a second." I said just before he shut the door. I striped down, and put my clothes in the corner, and put on what Jesse had given me to wear. I walked over to the door, and opened it to find Jesse leaning against the wall and looked a speechless when I walked out. "Finished."  
  
"Th… That was quick." He said stuttering. He looked at me, up and down. Then walked back into the room behind me. He took off everything expect his boxers.  
  
"You're sleeping on the floor with nothing on?" I asked feeling bad that I was taking the bed.  
  
"No. I got boxers on." He smiled.  
  
"Jesse, you are not sleeping on the floor." I said walking over to him, and pulled him into bed. "See, that's better then the floor."  
  
"Yeah. But if you want me on the floor then that's…" He started.  
  
"Goodnight Jesse." I said turning on my side toward him, and closing my eyes.  
  
"Goodnight Kaylee." He said quietly as I drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
** JESSE'S POV **  
  
I sat there for a least an hour, maybe two just watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so innocent, she was everything that I wanted, and so much more. There was no way that she felt the same way, but I'll take my chances. I'd rather be rejected then know that I could have had her but I was too scared, and didn't take a chance. I'll tell her when the time is right.  
  
A/N: Awww! LOL! I so wish that was me! Then again who doesn't ya know? Well anyway, hoped ya liked that. I'll be back with more tomorrow! Lata! 


	3. Going Home

A/N: Hey people! Here is your chapter. I hope that you like it!  
  
** KAYLEE'S POV **  
  
I woke up to find Jesse sleeping. He looked so adorable sleeping. There was no way I was going to wake him up. My intentions were to let him sleep until he woke up, but he awoke when my cell phone started to ring.  
  
"Hello." I said answering the phone, that was on the nightstand right next to me, while giving Jesse a "I'm sorry I woke you up" look. He obviously got the message for he smiled, and put his head down again and tried to fall back asleep as I continued on the phone.  
  
"Kaylee, where are you?!" It was Devin. "You were supposed to be at Jaryn's house!" He yelled.  
  
"And I was." I lied, knowing I couldn't tell him the truth if I ever wanted to see Jesse, Jaryn, or the team again.  
  
"I've been calling there all morning, where are you?" I tried to think of a quick excuse that would be believable.  
  
"We're going out for breakfast. Jaryn had nothing to eat at her place, so we're going out for something." Was the best thing that I could come up with. It was convincing though considering that Jaryn has her own apartment in town, and never really has food there since she isn't there much. Hopefully he'd buy it. "I don't know when we'll be back." I said knowing that was going to be his next question. "But I'll call you aight?"  
  
"Fine. Just call to let me in on your plans then so I know what's going on okay?"  
  
"Okay I will. Promise." How in the hell was I going to pull this off?! With Jared and Devin both keeping an eye on me, there was no way I was going to be able to get to the races tonight.  
  
"Aight bye." He said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Jesse?" I whispered after I hung up the phone to see if he had fallen back asleep, but he hadn't.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked raising his head from the bed.  
  
"Which room is Leon's? I need to talk to Jaryn for a second." I explained to him getting out of bed.  
  
"Right across the hall." He said putting his head back down.  
  
"Thanks." As I walked out of the door, and shut it behind me, and quietly knocked on Leon's door.  
  
"What?" Leon yelled from inside the room annoyed.  
  
"It's Kaylee. Is Jaryn in there?" I asked. I didn't receive a answer, but Jaryn came to the door with a sheet rapped around her. "Devin just called, I'm gonna need to get home soon, and I don't think I'll be able to get out tonight."  
  
"Why not?" She asked adjusting the sheet around her.  
  
"Cause Devin, and Jared are already wondering about where I was this morning. There is no way that I'll be able to get out tonight again."  
  
"Kaylee, your 17. Almost an adult. You need to start making your own choices." She told me leaning against the doorway.  
  
"You say that like I don't want to make my own choices. You think I wanna stay at home rather then go to a race with you Jesse, and everyone?" When I said Jesse Jaryn got that look in her eye like she knew that something was going on. She realized what I was wearing and smiled. I knew exactly what was going through her mind.  
  
"So you and Jesse??? Last night...." She said laughing. Just then, Jesse walked out of his room with his boxers on yawning. Jaryn raised an eyebrow at me still smiling.  
  
"Nothing happened." I said rolling my eyes. I knew no matter how many times I would tell her that she wouldn't buy it, even though it was the truth.  
  
"Yeah okay." She said sarcastically, and rolled her eyes. "It just happened that you ended up in his room, and ended up in his boxers and wifebeater?" She laughed as Leon came to the bedroom door and smiled at me when he noticed what I was wearing, but started laughed uncontrollably when he saw Jesse walk out of the bathroom and back to his room.  
  
"So I guess it worked then." He laughed putting his arms around Jaryn.  
  
"She said nothing happened." Jaryn told him rolling her eyes like I was out of my mind to even suggest that nothing went on between us.  
  
"Nothing happened!" I said again as Vince walked out of his room, which was next to Leon's. "Nothing happened." I said as Vince went to say something to me.  
  
"Uh huh. Sure." He said walking down the steps into the living room.  
  
"So you wanna head out soon? Cause I do have to get home." I said as Jaryn looked back into Leon's room at the clock, which read 10:36am.  
  
"Yeah, let me get dressed, and then we'll leave aight?"  
  
"Okay. I'll be ready in a few." I said walking back into Jesse's room. When I got into his room as was about to shut the door I looked back to see Leon and Jaryn smiling at me trying to hold back laughter. "Nothing happened." I said again quietly, shutting the door.  
  
"You want me to wait outside while you change or you changing in the bathroom?" Jesse asked as I picked up my clothes from the corner.  
  
"I'll just change in here. You don't have to leave though. It'll only take me a second." I said as I took off the wifebeater that Jesse let me wear. I smiled to myself as Jesse turned his back toward me the second I got his wifebeater off. He was a good guy. Nice, sweet, kind, funny, cute. I wasn't going to lie, I was very attracted to him. But there was no way I would ever act on it. Or would I?????  
  
** DEVIN'S POV **  
  
I was sitting in the kitchen looking to find something to eat when Kaylee came in.  
  
"I'm home!" She yelled not realized that I was right there.  
  
"I thought you were going to call?" I asked as she took a seat at the table in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah I was going to, but I was just gonna head here, we weren't planning to do anything else." She said as she kept taking grapes that were in the bowl in the middle of the kitchen table.  
  
"Didn't you already eat?" I asked noticing that she took two handfuls of grapes. She gave me a blank look then snapped back into reality.  
  
"Yeah..... But I didn't eat a lot and I'm still hungry." She said as she got up from the table and went upstairs. I knew that something was up with here. I couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't at Jaryn's house last night. Whatever it was, I would find out eventually. It was just a matter of time. I sat at the kitchen table where Kaylee had been sitting and was going back and forth between Scream 3, and Urban Legend. The only good things that were on. About a half an hour after Kaylee came home, there was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened the door expecting to see Jaryn, or Vanessa who was another one of Kaylee's friends. But it was a younger guy, about Kaylee's age, maybe older, instead.  
  
"Can I help you?" I said opening the door, not sure of what he wanted since I had never seen him before.  
  
"Hi. I'm looking for Kaylee." He told me as Kaylee came down into the kitchen surprised to see who was at the front door.  
  
"Hey." She said walking up to the guy. "Uhh, Dev, I'll be back in a second." She said walking outside towards the guy that had came to see her. I didn't like him already. Not good enough for Kaylee. She needs and can do much better then him.  
  
** JESSE'S POV **  
  
Kaylee walked outside with me closing the door on her older brother and took a seat on the step.  
  
"How did you know that I lived here?" She asked looking up at me. I looked down, then sat down next to her.  
  
"Jaryn told me. After you left, I saw that you left your cell phone, and when Jaryn got back from dropping you off, she gave me the address to come and give it back to you." I explained. I felt a little akward out there. Not just being alone with her, but I saw her brother was watching us through the window when we came outside. I took her cell phone out of my pocket and handed it to her. "Jaryn said if your brothers ask who I am or something, then I was a friend of hers and you met last night when you two went out for dinner."  
  
"Thank you." She said taking the cell phone. "She always comes up with plans to keep me out of trouble have you realized that?" She laughed.  
  
I smiled. "Yeah, I noticed." I said getting up off of the step. "Well I gotta get going. I have to get to work or Dom is going freak. I'll be seeing you around though I'm sure."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you soon then." She said also getting up and walking towards the door. "Bye! And thanks again!" She called to me before she went inside.  
  
"No problem. Bye." I said as I walked back to my car and headed for the garage where Dom, and the rest of the team was.  
  
** JARED'S POV **  
  
Devin had pulled me into the kitchen when this guy came to see Kaylee. We watched them through the window until Kaylee came back inside.  
  
"Who was that?" Devin and I both asked at the same time. We did that from time to time, especially when it came to Kaylee. We had to watch out for her, and make sure that she stayed out of trouble.  
  
"My friend Jesse. A friend of Jaryn's too." She said walking back upstairs. There was something off about everything that just happened. That Jesse guy for one. I didn't like him. I could tell that Devin didn't either. Then again he didn't like any guy that tried to get with Kaylee, nor did I. And by the looks of things, Jesse from what I could see, is very attracted to Kaylee. She doesn't feel that same way does she? Well, Devin and I can change he mind about that. She is too good for him.  
  
A/N: Well there you go! I hope you liked it! That took me forever and a day to come up with! But it hit me when I was getting a piece of cheese of the fridge... Ahhhhh the power of cheese! Lata! 


	4. Shared Secrets And Feelings

A/N: Hey people! OMG, seriously, my computer got a virus or some shit like that... When I'm doing IMS, this link for free porn comes up! I was like WTF?!?!?!!! Anyway, hopefully that will get fixed soon. Here is chapter.. Uhhh... 4. Yeah 4... Well, I hope you like it!  
  
** KAYLEE'S POV **  
  
I didn't get to the races last night sadly. I really wanted to go too. To see Jesse again, to be with the team. But I was getting out today. I get to spend the day with everyone. My brothers still have no idea about me watching the races and hopefully its going to stay that way.  
  
"Kaylee, Jaryn is here!" Jared called to me from the bottom of the steps. I was still getting ready, so I stepped out into the doorway.  
  
"Aight, just give me one minute and I'll be done." I called walking back into my room, and looking out the window to see that Jesse and Leon were here with Jaryn too. That was my motivation to get ready quicker. I brushed the rest of my hair back, and put my black boots on. I noticed the other day and her and I did kind of have the same boots, only hers had flames on the tip of the toes, and mine didn't. I pulled the door shut behind me and I ran down the steps not being able to wait to see Jesse. "Hey." I smiled walking out the front door towards Jesse, Leon, and Jaryn. Jared and Devin were outside getting introduced to Jesse and Leon. They didn't like either one very much. Jess and Leon were nothing but nice to them, but they still didn't seem to like them.  
  
"Aight, lets go." Jaryn said getting into her car as Leon climbed into the passengers seat. Jesse got into his Jetta, and I didn't think anything of it as I got into the passengers side.  
  
"It okay if I ride with you?" I said before I shut the door.  
  
"Yeah of course. But you may wanna shut the door." He smiled. I smirked and shut the door. Devin and Jared looked like they were going to jump Jesse as I shut the door and put on my seat belt. They clearly didn't get off on the right foot. But hopefully I could change that.  
  
** LEON'S POV **  
  
"They're gonna get together. I'll be you anything." I laughed when I said Kaylee get into Jesse's car.  
  
"Yeah. Just a matter of time." Jaryn said pulling out of the driveway after Jesse and Kaylee. "Its so obvious." She laughed driving away from Kaylee's house. "Jesse just needs to make his move."  
  
"What, Kaylee wont?"  
  
"No, There's no way. She likes him, I know that for a fact, but shes worried about Dev, and Jared."  
  
"They don't like him. I could tell. Didn't like me either."  
  
"Aw baby, don't worry bout them. They're just very protective of Kaylee that's all. They're her only family, they gotta worry."  
  
"Yeah. Well, I hope Jess does something soon."  
  
"Uh huh. Me too. Kay has been through lots of shit, she needs someone like Jesse."  
  
"What all happened?"  
  
"Her parents dying. That was the hardest thing for her. She's just been getting over that. She thinks it was her fault."  
  
"How'd they die?" I noticed after I asked that, she hesitated, and got quiet.  
  
"Suicide."  
  
** JESSE'S POV **  
  
The car ride to the garage was pretty quiet expect for Kaylee singing along with the radio. When we arrived at the garage, Dom already had some work on his Mazada that he wanted me to do. As I worked on that, Kaylee sat and watched.  
  
"So you aloud to come out tonight?" I asked as I checked the oil in the Mazada.  
  
"There's a race tonight?"  
  
"Uh huh. You gonna come?"  
  
"Yeah, I can try. Hold up I'll be right back." She said getting up, and walking over to Dom. "Hey Dom, you got a newspaper anywhere?"  
  
"Yeah, there's today's in the office."  
  
"Aight thanks." She said walking into the office. She picked up the newspaper, and walked back over to me. She flipped through the sections and found what she had wanted. She turned a few pages and the got out her cell phone. "There's a 10:45 showing for Spiderman, and its two hours long. That should be long enough shouldn't it?"  
  
"But I thought you were going to the race tonight?" I said wondering why she was looking up late movies.  
  
She smiled. "Since I cant tell my brothers that I wanna go to the race, I'll tell them that Jaryn and I went to see a movie. Then, instead of going to the movie, I'll go to the race." I smiled at her happy that she was going with us tonight until Leon pulled me away to the office.  
  
"You and Kaylee are…." He started.  
  
"Friends." I told him. But he clearly knew me too well.  
  
"You like her Jess, I know you do. And from what Jaryn told me, she likes you too." He told me. I couldn't believe it. Jaryn knew Kaylee better then anyone, and for her to say that she like me was overwhelming.  
  
"Y…. You're serious?"  
  
"Yeah dawg. Look, Jaryn told me you gotta act quick, so make your move soon." He said walking out of the office.  
  
"Thanks Leon." He nodded, then went back to Jaryn.  
  
** KAYLEE'S POV **  
  
We spent the rest of the day at the garage, and at the store. When we got back to Toretto's place, I called Devin and Jared and told them that Jaryn and I were going to go see Spiderman. Since I was bothering them about how I wanted to see it when it first came out, it was very believable. After I called, Letty let me borrow some of her clothes for the race tonight. I wasn't very comfortable in what I was wearing, but I had to deal with it. Letty let me wear her black leather skirt, with a black spaghetti strap tank top, and her black boots.  
  
"Y.. You lo… Look really nice." Jesse said when I walked down the stairs and over towards him.  
  
I smiled. "Thank you. So do you."  
  
"Aight, let's go." Dom said after everyone was ready to leave, as he walked out of the front door, with Letty by his side.  
  
** JESSE'S POV **  
  
Kaylee looked absolutely beautiful. I was going to take Leon's advice and I was going to make my move tonight at the race. As I drove, I couldn't help but look over at her every few minutes. When we finally got to the race, Kaylee stayed sitting in the car, as I waited with her.  
  
"I do not like this outfit!" Kaylee laughed pulling down Letty's skirt.  
  
"I think you look nice." I told her. I thought that she looked beautiful no matter what she was wearing, but I couldn't be that forward with her. "You wanna get out?"  
  
"You can, I don't really want to be… Well, seen wearing this. Or what I'm not wearing really." She told me. "I'm just gonna watch from here. But you can go ahead."  
  
"No that's fine, I'll stay here. Keep you company I told her, as I leaned back in the seat.  
  
"Really, I don't care if you go I just…" She started.  
  
"No, its okay. I wanna stay here." This was my chance. I'm taking Leon's advice. "With you." I slowly moved closer to her and put my hand to her cheek. I pressed my lips against hers, and with the little opening I hate, I slid my tongue inside. She let out a soft moan as my tongue went in her mouth. She climbed over and sat on my lap still kissing me as my hands traveled to her waist to under her shirt.  
  
** JARYN'S POV **  
  
I was watching Letty tell off some skank that was trying to get all over Dom, when Leon tapped my shoulder, and pointed to Jesse's car.  
  
"Well its about damn time." I said as I saw Kaylee sitting on top of Jesse. They were making out, and Jesse's hands were all over her. Its good to see Kaylee happy like this. Now her brothers on the other hand, may not be as thrilled as I am.  
  
A/N: Oh how I wish I was Kaylee!!!!! LOL! Anyway, I hoped that you liked that. Talk to y'all soon! Take care, and have a good weekend! Lata! 


	5. Late

A/N: Hey hey hey! Well not gonna waste time talkin, here is the chapter! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
** KAYLEE'S POV **  
  
I was in Jesse's arms as he started to kiss his way down to my neck. I thought I heard something tapping, but I ignored it as Jesse brought his lips back up to mine. The car door opened and Leon stuck his head inside with Jaryn right behind him.  
  
"You know you missed the race." Leon laughed as Jesse and I both looked towards them.  
  
"Come on, there's a after party, lets go." Jayrn said shutting the car door. I looked back to Jesse, and gave him another kiss, then climbed back over to my seat as he drove back following the team. The party was just starting when we pulled up. I saw Jaryn and Leon already headed inside as we got out of the car. We walked inside and I pulled Jesse over to where the some of the people were dancing.  
  
"Nawww, see I don't dance girl." He said pulling me into his arms then taking a seat next to a bookshelf that Vince was standing in front of.  
  
** DEVIN'S POV LATER THAT NIGHT **  
  
It was 12:30 in the morning when I walked into the living room at sat down to watch TV for the few minutes till Kaylee got home. Those few minutes turned into a half hour, and that half hour turned into a hour, then that hour turned into a hour and a half. I tried calling her cell at least ten to fifteen times, but there was still no answer. I ran up to Jared's room and woke him up.  
  
"Jared, she still isn't back yet." I said shaking him awake.  
  
"What?! What happened?!" He said coming out of his deep sleep.  
  
"Kaylee still isn't back yet." I said again. Jared rubbed his eyes and looked around.  
  
"Chill, what time is it?"  
  
"2:15." He said looking at the clock.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
** JARYN'S POV **  
  
I saw that the party started to die down, and there weren't many people left. I untangled myself from Leon's arms and went to get another Corona out of the fridge. As I looked up from the fridge I noticed the clock on the wall.  
  
"Oh shit!" I yelled putting the Corona on the counter, then running into the living room. "Kaylee!" I yelled running towards her.  
  
"What?" She said laying comfortably in Jesse's arms. She obviously forgot about having to be at home.  
  
"Girl do you know what time it is?!"  
  
"Time..." She said as she looked down at her watch. "Oh my God my brothers are gonna kill me!" She yelled jumping up.  
  
"Come on, we gotta get you home." I said running out the door right behind her when she turned around and ran back inside. "Kay, what are you doing?" I said following her back inside. "We gotta get you home!" I said again as she ran towards Jesse. She kissed him one final time then ran out the door in front of me.  
  
"They are gonna kill me!" She said again on the way back to her house. "What do I tell them?"  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"And I smell like smoke. Oh my God, they're gonna kill me. I'll never be able to see daylight again. I wont get to see Jesse anymore and..."  
  
"Just calm down." I said as I kept driving. I reached into my bag and pulled out some perfume. "Here, put this on, it'll cover up the smoke smell." I said handing it to her. "Did you drink anything?"  
  
"Yeah, I had some Corona."  
  
"Aight here." I said giving her a piece of Winterfresh gum, and a few mints.  
  
"Now what do I tell them?" She said panicking as we got closer to her house.  
  
"Uhh.. Tell them that we got out of the movie, then we went to get something to eat and McDonalds or something, and then... Uhh... We stopped at Leon's and lost track of time." I said since that was the best that I could come up with. "Tell them to call me or Leon, if they don't believe it."  
  
"How will Leon know?" She asked as I pulled out my cell phone.  
  
"Hey is Leon here? Aight thanks.... Leon it's me... If Devin or Jared calls you then tell them we went to the movie, stopped at McDonalds, then we were hanging at your place and lost track of the time alright? Thank you... Love you too... Bye." I said as I hung up the phone and pulled into her driveway. "You'll be fine. Just remember movie, McDondals, Leon's and lost track of time alright? Can you remember that?" I said as she getting out of my car.  
  
"Yeah I got it. Movies, McDonalds, Leon's and lost track of the time." She said about to shut the door. "I'll call you tomorrow to tell you how it goes."  
  
"Alright.. Good luck!"  
  
"Thanks." She said shutting the door, then quickly running up the driveway to the front door, she slowly walked in, as I pulled away.  
  
** KAYLEE'S POV **  
  
"Movies, McDonalds, Leon's and lost track of the time." I kept mumbling to myself as I ran up the driveway. "Movies, McDonalds, Leon's and lost track of the time." I opened the door, and made my way inside. All the lights were on and I looked around for any sight of my brothers.  
  
"Kaylee, is that you?" Jared asked running in the living room from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah." I said as he ran up to me and hugged me. "I'm really sorry I'm late."  
  
"Where were you? Devin was calling your cell phone all night." Movies, McDonalds, Leon's and lost track of the time. I said in my head.  
  
"We went to the movies, then we got some food from McDonalds, and then after we went to Leon's place and I guess we just lost track of the time. I really sorry."  
  
"I better call Devin, he went to Jaryn's to go look for you." He said picking up the phone.  
  
"I'm really sorry." I told him again.  
  
"Its alright, we were just really worried that's all." He said as Devin answered his cell. "Yo man, she's home... Alright.... See you in a few... Bye." He said hanging up the phone. "He's on his way home right now."  
  
"I'm gonna go to sleep, I'm really tried." I said as I walked to the stairs. "Night."  
  
"Goodnight." Jared called to me as I made my way to my room. I got into bed after changing clothes, and lay staring at the ceiling wondering what Devin was going to do. I was still laying silently an hour later when Devin opened the door to my room.  
  
** DEVIN'S POV **  
  
I didn't know how I was going to tell Kaylee what I wanted too, but I needed to tell her.  
  
** EARLIER THAT NIGHT **  
  
When I got to Jaryn's apartment, her car wasn't there. As I was getting ready to go look somewhere else, she pulled up, and go out.  
  
"Jaryn, where the hell is Kaylee?" I asked running up to her, when I noticed that Kaylee wasn't with her.  
  
"I just dropped her off at your place."  
  
"Where have you two been, you know what time it is?!"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sorry." She started. "After the movies, we went to get something to eat at McDonalds, then we went to Leon's house and we sort of lost track of time. I'm sorry, none of us realized what time it was."  
  
"Was Jesse there?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jesse. The guy that came over the other day with you and Leon to pick up Kaylee. Was he there?"  
  
"Yeah, he Leon, and some of their friends all share a place. Why?"  
  
"Where do they live?"  
  
"The like eighth or ninth house down on Blockhill Road. Why? What's going on?"  
  
"He layed one hand on her, I swear...."  
  
"Jesus, Devin calm down. Nothing happened."  
  
"Yeah? And how the hell am I supposed to know that?"  
  
"You don't trust your own sister?"  
  
"Of course I do! But I sure as hell don't trust him."  
  
"You don't even know him."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Look, you don't know Jess, and Leon, and everyone like I do, alright? They're good people." She tried to convince me, as I walked back towards my car having intentions to pay Jesse a visit. "Devin... Don't even plan on going there." She said pulling me back by the shoulder.  
  
"And why wouldn't I?"  
  
"You think Kaylee would ever trust you again?" When she said that I froze and thought. "Devin, she ain't a baby. She's gonna be eighteen in two months."  
  
"It doesn't matter, she shouldn't be...."  
  
"Shouldn't be what Devin? Hanging out with a guy she likes?"  
  
"Not at all hours of the night."  
  
"Devin, since when has Kaylee ever done anything bad? Anything that would make you lose her trust?"  
  
"Never but..."  
  
"Exactly, never. You gotta let her grow up. She hasn't been out on a date and the girl it almost eighteen. You've been protecting her too long and you know it. Now you go over there to see Jesse isn't going to help anything. Kaylee wouldn't do anything you know that as well as I do." I stood silent for a moment thinking as she continued. "You need to let her grow up. You and Jared both." I nodded.  
  
"Thanks Jayrn." I said as I got into my car and drove back home to have a talk with Kaylee.  
  
** BACK IN THE PRESENT **  
  
"I'm really sorry about tonight. We lost track of time when we were at Leon's and..."  
  
"Its alright. Just call next time alright?" She gave me a odd look as she sat up. I shut the door, and sat next to her. "I talked to Jayrn earlier."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Uh huh. And she's right."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About me needing to lighten up on you."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I'm sorry about me, and Jared treating you like a baby. It's just with mom and dad gone..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"We have to look after you that's all. We took it a little too far, and I'm sorry." She smiled, and gave me a hug.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Some of the rules still do apply, but it'll be different I promise." Even if Jared and I don't want her growing up fast, there's nothing we can do about it. She's our little sister, and that'll never change no matter what happens. But Jaryn's right, we need to let her grow up even if we don't want too.  
  
A/N: Well there you go.. I hope that you like it! More will be up as soon as I can get it written. Lata y'all! 


	6. Love And Trouble rewritten

A/N: Whoooo yay! I'm back! I just needed some time to think and everything. Just take a break from writing you know? I wasn't going to write anymore, but last night I was reading through all of the reviews I've gotten and I just changed my mind. So, THANK YOU ALL! I love ya bunches! Thanks for putting up with this little delay on all the stories, but I'm back now, and I'm gonna get finished with all these stories! And just a little note, remember, this story takes place AS THE MOVIE IS GOING ON. I'm sure you'll figure that out as you read this chapter but anyway. Good to be back, and here is chapter 6!  
  
** JESSE'S POV ~ THE NEXT MORNING **  
  
Dom came down the steps, it was only 6am, and I was sitting at the kitchen table looking at the phone in front of me.  
  
"Waiting for a phone call Jess?"  
  
"Yeah. Kaylee." He nodded.  
  
"Did Leon talk to Jaryn, did she tell him anything do you know?"  
  
"No idea, I don't even think Leon's up yet." Dom said as Leon walked down the steps, and into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, I'm up." I practically jumped out of my seat.  
  
"Did you talk to Jaryn last night or this morning or anything? Did she say anything about Kaylee." Leon laughed, and continued toward the kitchen table.  
  
"No. She called last night on the way to Kaylee's house. She said if Devin or Jared called here to tell them that they came over here for a while."  
  
"You haven't talked to her since then?" He shook his head.  
  
"Sorry man." I sat back down, and kept my eyes on the phone. "I'm sure she'll call. But I doubt staring at the phone will make it happen sooner." Just as Leon said that the phone rang. Leon, Dom and I quickly reached for it at the same time, but Dom got to it before both of us and smiled as he answered it.  
  
"Hello?. Oh hi Kaylee.." I reached for the phone, as Dom laughed at my anticipation. "Yeah he's right here hang on." He handed the phone to me. "Its Kaylee."  
  
"Hello?!"  
  
"Hey Jess. Morning."  
  
"Hey, good morning. Did everything work out alright? You get in alright?" I asked walked out of kitchen leaving Leon and Dom by themselves.  
  
"Yeah. Everything is fine." I smiled to myself.  
  
"That's good, glad to hear it."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. So um, you busy today?"  
  
"No, not really. Except we're going to the garage a little later."  
  
"It be alright if I came along?"  
  
"Yeah of course. There's no race tonight, but you can stay as long as you like."  
  
"Thanks. I gotta go, Jared needs the phone. I'll call Jaryn then, and she can drop me off."  
  
"Aight, I'll see you later then."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye." I hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen to hang up the phone. Dom and Leon were sitting at the table staring as I came in not saying a word. "She gonna come to the garage later." They both shook their heads, as I went upstairs to change. I'd been waiting by the phone all night.  
  
** VANESSA'S POV (look for character profile in chapter 1) **  
  
I sat on the couch as the phone rang. I waited for someone to pick up, but there was no answer until I was about to hang up. I heard Jared's voice come on the line.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, its Vanessa. Kaylee home?"  
  
"Hey girl, yeah she's here, hang on." I heard him yell for her, and within seconds she was on the line too.  
  
"Got it." Jared hung up the phone.  
  
"Hey girl, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm going to see my friend a little later. Oh, how was Mexico?"  
  
"Fun." I laughed. "Hot guys, the beach, it was great. Finally being away from AJ and everything."  
  
"That's great, glad you had fun." She was quite for a few moments. "Oh my god!"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I gotta prefect idea!"  
  
"Oh no.."  
  
"No really, just hear me out."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I just met some of Jaryn's friends. And there is this guy," She started. I knew what she was getting at.  
  
"Kaylee, I just broke up with AJ 2 weeks ago and your already trying to fix me up?"  
  
"But he'd be prefect for you!"  
  
"No that's okay. That's nice of you but,"  
  
"At least give him a chance. You'll change your mind once you meet him, I garentuee it."  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"PLEASEEEEE!!!!" I didn't answer. "Come on, come on, come on."  
  
"You sound like a 4 year old." She laughed.  
  
"Vanessa please. You'll like him, I know it." I stayed silent thinking.  
  
"So what do you say?"  
  
"When do I get to meet him." She yelled with excitement into the phone, which was pressed into my ear. She is gonna make me go deaf one of these days. That girl can scream louder then anyone I swear.  
  
"Today! Whenever Jaryn drops me off to see Jesse, well I'm sure she'll stay to see Leon, but anyway, we're going to the garage and he'll be there, and I can introduce you two."  
  
"Jesse and Leon?"  
  
"You'll meet them then."  
  
"Why do I not have a good feeling about this?"  
  
"Cause you worry too much, come over here at 10, then you can follow Jaryn and I there."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye." She said as she hung up the phone obviously in a hurry to get ready.  
  
** JARED'S POV ~ 10AM **  
  
I was in my room when I heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Jared can you get that?!" Kaylee yelled from her room. She obviously wasn't ready to go, and Devin left earlier this morning for work, so I went downstairs and got the door. It was Vanessa.  
  
"Hey girl, how you doing?" I tried to keep look, I've always had a thing for her, and she's the only one who doesn't know it. Her and her boyfriend AJ just broke up before she went on vacation. I never like him to begin with. I don't think anyone did. I don't know what she ever saw in him. She can go so much better then him, and she deserves so much better then him.  
  
"Hey! Good to see ya! I'm doing alright, how bout yourself?" She answered coming inside.  
  
"I'm pretty good thanks. How was Mexico?"  
  
"Wonderful!" She smiled. I loved that smile. Kaylee came down the steps, just as Jaryn was pulling in the driveway.  
  
"I'll call you to let you know what's going on then." Kaylee said as she and Vanessa walked outside.  
  
"Okay, have a good time." She smiled, and Vanessa waved goodbye. I could never get with Vanessa. But I'd kick myself if I had the chance and I blew it. All I have to lose it well, pride. But she's worth it.  
  
** VINCE'S POV **  
  
I was in the back whenever Kaylee and Jaryn came in the garage. As Jesse and Kaylee kissed, and Leon and Jaryn did the same, I saw another girl standing behind Kaylee obviously feeling out of place. One of Kaylee's friends? Kaylee broke away from Jesse, and grabbed the girls hand. She walked towards me, and pushed the girl in front of her.  
  
"Hey Vince."  
  
"Hi Kaylee." I didn't even look at Kaylee, I was too focused on the new girl. "Who's this?" Kaylee smiled.  
  
"Vince, this is Vanessa, Vanessa this is Vince."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Vanessa smiled.  
  
"Hi, its nice to meet you too." I reached out my hand, but realized it was covered in grease. "Oh, sorry." She laughed, and gave a small smile as I wiped my hands off.  
  
** JARYN'S POV **  
  
Kaylee was right, and I had to hand it to her, Vince and Vanessa were hitting it off, and they looked good together. Everything was all well and Vince, till some unexpected visitors showed up. Johnny Tran, and he's crew came in through the garage door making everyone's head turn.  
  
"What are you doing here Johnny?" Dom asked stepping towards him.  
  
"I heard you got some new members on your team Toretto. Just thought I'd check it out. So these ladies it?" He asked looking towards me, Kaylee, and Vanessa.  
  
"Yeah, these are some friends of ours." Dom noticed that look in Johnny's eye and thought exactly what I'm sure everyone else was thinking. Johnny was up to something.  
  
"There's nothing to see Johnny, why don't you leave?" He nodded.  
  
"You got it Toretto. I'm sure I'll be seeing you ladies again soon." He said as he and the rest of his team left.  
  
We hung at the garage for pretty much all hours of the afternoon. It was time to close up shop, and we were all headed back to the house to just relax. Vince offered to let Vanessa ride with him, big surprise. As usual, Jesse and Kaylee rode together, but since I had my car with me, Leon and I rode separately.  
  
** KAYLEE'S POV **  
  
When we all got back to the house, Jesse and I went right for the couch and layed down. Jaryn and Leon went upstairs, while everyone else was spread out through out the house. I didn't see Jaryn for the rest of the night. Jesse and I were talking, and everyone else was doing their own thing.  
  
"Kaylee, I gotta tell you something." I faced him, and gave him a worried look.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"There's something things that you should know about everything." He looked around at the rest of the team all scattered throughout the living room. "Let's go in the kitchen." We got up, and make our way into the kitchen and sat at the table. I could feel my stomach turning expecting to hear he didn't like me, or something worse. "Kaylee, I like you. I really do. But, there's stuff about me, and umm, about the team you should probably know." I stay quiet as he kept talking. "And if you don't want to be with me or anything because of it, then I understand. But please you cannot tell anyone." This cannot be good. I nodded.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"I'm, well, the team and I, we umm. We're into some stuff."  
  
"Stuff?"  
  
"Yeah." Jesse took an hour and a half explaining everything to me, about the trucks and everything. I was shocked, and I think that he got the wrong idea about what I was thinking. "I'm sure you don't wanna be with me now, but, I really do like you, and," I cut him off and I kissed him. He smiled.  
  
"Just be careful alright? This isn't going to go on forever is it?"  
  
"No! Of course not, but till the end of the month." I nodded.  
  
"Guys, we're gonna watch a movie, you gonna join us?" Mia asked walking into the kitchen. Jesse looked to me and I nodded. We walked back into the living room, and took over the couch. Mia put in a movie and the rest of us gathered around to watch it. Seeing the middle of the movie was the last thing that I remember before I drifted into sleep as Jesse did the same. Whenever I woke up, it was already daylight. I fell asleep in Jesse's arms, and there was not getting out of this one with lies even with the help of Jaryn. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw that the rest of the team in the same spots as they were last night. Vanessa was had her head on Vince's shoulder and fell asleep like that across the room. Dom and Letty were laying by the end of the couch wrapped in each other's arms, while Mia and Brian were laying in front of the TV, still sound asleep like all of us were. She had her head resting on Brian's chest, and he had his arm's around her body. Jaryn and Leon were still upstairs. I looked at my watch to see it was only 5:12am. I didn't rush to get up, I was going to get in trouble, and no excuse could save me from it.  
  
"Jesse." I said as I shook him awake. "Jesse."  
  
"Hmm?" He slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Can you take me home? Its 5:15." That got him up.  
  
"Oh my god, Kaylee I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what time it was. Let's go." We tried to keep quite and not wake the rest of the team up as we left. "I'm so sorry." He apologized on the way back to my house.  
  
"No, it's okay really." He still felt bad. "Jesse, really. It was worth it." I smiled. As he pulled up to my house, I felt my stomach drop. I looked at him for a few seconds but stayed quiet.  
  
"Good luck." I nodded.  
  
"Thanks." I took off my seatbelt, and was about to open the door.  
  
"Kaylee," I turned around and he leaned in and kissed him. "I love you." I smiled and kissed him back deeper then I ever had.  
  
"I love you too." Jesse drove off after I got out of the car and I slowly headed up the front steps. Maybe they were asleep. Maybe they didn't notice. I was kidding myself, but it was comforting to think that maybe I was still safe from being grounded for the rest of my life. But the comforting feeling instantly disappeared, and I felt like I was going to be sick whenever I walked in and saw Devin standing by the window, and Jared sitting on the couch.  
  
A/N: R&R people! Hehe! Thanks! :) I hope you liked it! 


	7. Punishment And Fights

A/N: Hey people. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
** DEVIN'S POV **  
  
Kaylee stood speechless as she came inside. I knew she was with Jesse. I thought that she'd be smart enough to do something like this.  
  
"You sleeping with him now or something?" Alright, that was harsh, but what if she was. Kaylee isn't the type, but ever since she met him, and all of his friends, I'm not sure what to think anymore.  
  
"What? No! I just feel asleep there, that's all."  
  
"I thought we could trust you Kaylee."  
  
"You can!"  
  
"Then why are you coming in at 5:30 in the morning?!" Jared yelled at her. Jared never yelled at her. I haven't seen him mad at her like this before. Maybe now she'll understand, and be more responsible like she was before she met Jesse.  
  
"I told you I fell asleep!"  
  
"That's where you were before too wasn't it?" She said nothing. I knew it. "I thought Jaryn was right about being able to trust you since you're almost an adult now." I didn't know what else to say, I was thinking to many things. "Three weeks grounding. No more Jesse, or any of his friends either. We're still thinking about Jaryn."  
  
"But that's not fair!"  
  
"Go, Kaylee." She ran up the steps and she slammed the door almost making the house shake. I didn't know what to believe anymore with her. Neither did Jared. Who knows what else she could be lying about. Maybe she did sleep with him last night. I can't tell with her anymore. This is only to do with Jesse, before he came everything was fine. She isn't going to see him anymore. Over my dead body.  
  
** DOM'S POV **  
  
I awoke and was laying on the floor silent, thinking about tonight. There's another heist. Two more then we're finally finished. I heard the phone ring and broke away from Letty to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dom, man its Hector."  
  
"Hector, what's up?"  
  
"Just thought you may want to know, cops got Johnny and his crew last night. They think it was his work on the trucks. Got word Tran thinks that you and the team tipped them off."  
  
"Serious?"  
  
"Yeah dawg. He's coming to see you right now. He just came by here not even two minutes ago. He's crew and everything riding on their way to you place."  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
"No problem, just thought I'd give you the heads up. You want some back up?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"Aight, I'll see you in a few."  
  
"Thanks Hector, I owe you one."  
  
"Not a problem dawg, bye."  
  
"Bye." We hung up and I ran back into the living room. "Everyone get up! Leon, Jaryn, get down here!" I called up the stairs. "Where's Jesse and Kaylee?" Everyone looked around. "Wait, wasn't she supposed to go home last night? Oh shit." Everyone looked around but they were no were in sight, as Jaryn and Leon came downstairs. "Was Jesse in his room?"  
  
"Naw, the door was open, but he's not in there."  
  
"His car is gone, maybe he took Kaylee home last night, or this morning or something." Mia said as she looked out the window.  
  
"Dom, what's wrong?" Letty asked me as she stood up, and Jesse pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Tran's on his way over. Hector just called, said cops got him thinking it was him on the trucks, and that we tipped the cops off about it." I said as Jesse came in.  
  
"Sorry, I had to take Kaylee home." He noticed everyone gathered in the living room. "What's going on?"  
  
"Tran's on his way over." Leon informed. "I'm gonna go get dressed."  
  
"Yeah me too." Jaryn followed up the stairs behind him. She had been sleeping in a pair of Leon's boxers, and a tshirt. The rest of us were still in our clothes from last night, and went to our own rooms to get changed. When I came out, Tran had just got here.  
  
"You guys, we got company." Everyone was pretty much ready. Mia stayed inside, while Jaryn and Letty stood outside by the screen door. Letty and Jaryn would be out here with us, but Leon wasn't having that and neither was I. They both could very well kick ass out there, but I wasn't taking that small chance if something did happen.  
  
"It was you Toretto, I know it was." Johnny said as he came up to me, with Lance and the rest following behind.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Not on your block Tran, I think you should leave." Hector, and his team just had pulled up and were getting out of their cars, and heading towards us.  
  
"Well ain't this nice."  
  
"Get outta here Johnny."  
  
"This isn't over." Famous last words. With the heist tonight, race wars next week, then the last heist, its gonna be tough, and hectic. But after this, we're through. We can get back to our lives.  
  
A/N: Well there you go, chapter 7! R&R please! Thanks! Well, next chapter will be up shortly, look out for it. Lataz! And remember R&R! Thanks y'all! 


	8. Life Changing Actions

A/N: Hey ya! How y'all livin? WELLLL, here is chapter umm, 8. Yeah 8, and umm, I hope you like it! Enjoy!  
  
** KAYLEE'S POV **  
  
I can't believe this. They won't let me see Jesse anymore. This isn't fair. I don't deserve this! As I was sitting on my bed crying like there was no tomorrow, thinking only about Jesse, and how I wouldn't be able to see him anymore the phone rang. I wiped a tear away from my eye, and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kay, what's wrong?" It was Jaryn. Before I could answer, Jared was already on the other line.  
  
"Kaylee hang up."  
  
"Uhh, hello?" Jaryn was still on the line, and confused.  
  
"Kaylee hang up." Jared told me again.  
  
"Two minutes Jared, that's all." He didn't answer, but I knew he was still on the line.  
  
"Fine." He hung up, obviously still mad.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?"  
  
"I can't see Jesse anymore, or you, or anyone." I said as I started to cry again as much as I tried not to. I hated crying.  
  
"What?! What happened?"  
  
"I came in this morning cause I fell asleep last night, and they said I couldn't see him or you anymore, and I'm grounded for three weeks, and," I had to stop myself I couldn't breathe, I was crying to hard. I heard Jaryn talking to Jesse in the background telling him when had happened before he got on the line, making me cry harder.  
  
"Kaylee, what happened?" Jesse asked me right as Jared got back on the phone.  
  
"Off the phone Kaylee." I wiped more tears away from my eyes.  
  
"Bye Jesse. I love you." Before he could respond, I hung up the phone. I didn't matter if Jared knew that I was talking to him, it didn't matter anymore, I wouldn't get to see him again. One last phone call isn't going to hurt. I heard Jared and Devin coming up the stairs, and turned on my side as they opened the door. They were the last people I wanted to see. "Get out of my room." I tuned everything out that they were saying. I didn't hear one word of it. I just want to see Jesse.  
  
** MIA'S POV **  
  
I sat at home while the rest of the team went out on another heist. One more after that, then they're done thank god. I'm praying to see them all come in through the front door alive, and still in one piece. Jesse didn't look too good whenever he left. I don't think he should be out there after today. He has his mind on other things. Jaryn told us about Kaylee, and I tried to call saying that I was a friend of hers, but her brothers got the line. She can't even answer the phone. Maybe this'll all blow over soon enough. After all, Kaylee will be 18 soon, an adult, she can see Jesse if she wants too.  
  
~Later~  
  
I heard their cars pull up, and everyone quickly came in through the font door. Everyone alive, and in one piece. Jesse still looked horrible, and Jaryn looked pissed.  
  
"Jess, you wanna watch a movie or something?" Dom asked as the team came into the living room and sat around the TV.  
  
"No, I'm going to bed." It was only 12:30 that's early for Jess. He was out of it, but hell I don't blame him, I would be too.  
  
** JESSE'S POV ~ A week later **  
  
There was still no word from Kaylee. Its like she dropped off the planet. On Friday I stopped by her house, and Jared and Devin didn't look all that happy.  
  
** FLASHBACK **  
  
I pulled up in front of Kaylee's house, and quickly got out. I hadn't slept since Wednesday when she said she wasn't aloud to see me anymore. Before I even had the chance to knock on the door hoping that Kaylee would answer, Devin opened up the door.  
  
"I've got to admit, you've got guts coming around here after the other night."  
  
"I just want to see her that's all. And the other night, nothing happened. We were watching a movie, and she fell asleep, what about that is so hard to believe?" Jared was coming out of the kitchen, and came to see what was going on.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just want to see Kaylee."  
  
"Get out." They stood on the porch waiting for me to leave. When I headed back to my car, I heard Kaylee's voice.  
  
"Jesse!" I looked up, and there she was leaning out of her bedroom window. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Get back inside Kaylee!" Devin yelled to her. When she didn't he went back inside, obviously going to her room. Its like she's under house arrest.  
  
"I love you!" Jared was walking off the porch steps when I yelled that to her and coming right at me.  
  
"I love you too!" Was the last thing I heard before Devin pulled her back inside, and I got in my car, leaving Jared in the dust.  
  
** FLASHBACK OVER **  
  
Tomorrow was race wars, and I wasn't feeling very up to it. But I had to for the team. I finally came out of my room, and went downstairs where everyone was getting ready to eat.  
  
"Hey I was just about to call you down for dinner." Mia smiled, as she scrambled around the kitchen getting dinner ready.  
  
** JARED'S POV **  
  
She hasn't come out of her room since last Wednesday. I knocked on her door, and got no answer. I slowly opened her door to see her sitting on her bed reading.  
  
"I'm not hungry." I got three words out of her. That's more then she was talking before.  
  
"You should eat something." She acted like I wasn't even there and continued reading. "You brought this on yourself."  
  
"Excuse me?!" Well that got her to talk.  
  
"He wasn't even worth it Kay, you could do better then that." She threw her book down, and stood up, coming towards me.  
  
"I love him, and after all this, I'll see him again."  
  
"He doesn't love you." She grabbed the plate out of my hands, and threw it against the wall, and ran out. I pulled her back by her arm, but there was no use.  
  
"Get the fuck off of me!" She ran down the steps, and out the front door, into the dark night. I think we pushed her too far this time.  
  
** KAYLEE'S POV **  
  
I ran as fast as I could down the sidewalk, not stopping for anything. It seemed as if I was running but not going anywhere, till I finally saw the house down the street. I ran, keeping my eyes on the house, hoping Jesse would be home. I got to the front door and rang the doorbell but about collapsed on the front porch. Tears were running down my cheeks and I was gasping for air when Dom came to the door. I was almost to the ground, when he pulled me up and brought me inside.  
  
"I'll go get him." I sat on the couch still crying, trying to catch my breath. I didn't think that I could walk anymore, but when I saw him come into the living room I ran to him and fell into his arms crying even harder. He pulled me up, as the rest of the team came in to see what had happened. I wrapped my legs around him, and he carried my upstairs to his room. He lay me on the bed, and got on top of me. He wiped the tears away from my eyes, then bent down and kissed me, as I ran my fingers through his hair. He ran his hands under my shirt, but stopped and broke away from our kiss.  
  
"If you don't want to do this then," I shook my head.  
  
"I want to, but I haven't done this before." He smiled, and lightly kissed me.  
  
"We'll go slow."  
  
** JESSE'S POV **  
  
I lifted up her shirt half way, and kissed my way up her stomach as I heard her let out a soft moan. I didn't get very far though. The door flew open, and Devin and Jared were standing there.  
  
"I knew it!" Devin yelled whenever he came into my room. He went to hit me, with Jared not too far behind when Kaylee pushed the back.  
  
"Stop it, both of you!" The rest of team came running in when Devin went for another hit.  
  
"Kaylee, come on, where going home." She didn't move once inch. She stayed at my side, holding onto my arm. "Kaylee."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Kaylee."  
  
"I said, I'm not going anywhere." Devin looked around at me and the rest of the team, and nodded.  
  
"Okay, fine. Time to pick Kaylee. Us, or them?" I felt my stomach drop when I heard that. Her own brothers, or her friends. She between everyone. Going back and forth from her brothers, to me, to her friends, then back to me.  
  
"Bye." Devin's mouth about hit the floor, and Jared was in shock, so was everyone else in the room.  
  
"You're giving up your own family for them?!" She nodded, and took hold of my hand, and I put my arm around her shoulder. Devin stormed out of the room not saying a word, and Jared looked at his sister one last time, and left. The rest of the team followed out of my room, shutting the door behind us. I turned her around in my arms, and she kissed me.  
  
"You sure this is what you want?" She smiled.  
  
"Positive." She kissed me again, and walked back towards the bed, picking up where we had left off.  
  
A/N: Soooo whatcha y'all think?! R&R PLEASE! I like hearing what you think! Another chapter up tomorrow. Have a good night! Lataz! 


	9. Kaylee's Past

A/N: Hola y'all. Here be your chapter! LOL! And by the way, and big thanks to my friend ChadBaby14 for the idea help for this! Enjoy!  
  
** DOM'S POV ~ The next week **  
  
I'm going to talk to Jared and Devin today. I need to talk some sense into those two. I think Kaylee is glad to be away from them though, but that is the only real family she has left. She needs them no matter how much she doesn't want to admit it.  
  
"I'll be back a little later guys. I got some stuff to take care of." I called to everyone in the garage. Jaryn nodded and smiled. She was the only one who knew what I was off to do. Only reason I said something to her was because I needed to know the directions to their house.  
  
"We're leaving in a hour, you better be back before that." Mia called to me as I got closer to the door. Today was race wars. My favorite time of the year. We're got Jaryn on this one too. We're gonna make some money off her ass, that girl can race.  
  
"I will." I walked out to garage door and to my car. I pulled out the direction Jaryn had given me, and I pulled away from the garage. When I came up to the street, I assumed that they were both their since I saw two cars parked in the driveway. I walked to the front porch and rang the doorbell. Jared answered and stood silent looking at me. I knew he remembered me.  
  
"Got a minute?"  
  
"For?"  
  
"To talk."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Kaylee." He let me in, and was willing to talk but Devin on the other hand was not as ready.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked me when he came down the stairs.  
  
"Came to talk to you about your sister. I'm Dominic Toretto, I'm a friend of hers."  
  
"Yeah I've seen you around, but I don't have a sister." I rolled my eyes. This is going too far now.  
  
"Will you cut the bull shit already? You're sister is almost eighteen. She needs her own life."  
  
"She made her decision." I shook my head.  
  
"You come over when you've changed your mind and you want to talk. You know where I live." I walked out, and headed to my car.  
  
** DEVIN'S POV **  
  
I watched Dominic walk to his car, and I turned back to Jared.  
  
"I'm going to call Alex." He nodded. If Kaylee was hanging around these guys, I'm finding out everything that I can about them. I picked up the phone, and dialed Alex's number and waited for him to answer.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Alex, its Devin."  
  
"Hey man, what's going on?"  
  
"I need some information about some people."  
  
"Information, alright. Got plenty of. Who you need?"  
  
"Dominic Toretto."  
  
"Fuck man, you don't want to get involved with him or his crew."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just, bunch of illegal shit I can tell you that. I'll pull the records up of him and his friends too, you can come over and look for yourself." Illegal? God, what is Kaylee into now. After everything with Johnny Tran, this is the last thing this family needs.  
  
** KAYLEE'S POV **  
  
Whenever Dom came back he seemed pretty tense. Whatever it was, I'm sure he'd be fine as soon as we got to race wars.  
  
"Everyone ready?" He called.  
  
"Yeah dawg lets get going." Leon said as he got in his car, and the rest of us followed. Didn't take long at all for us to get there. At least an hour or two, much shorter then I was expecting. As we got out of our cars, we started to get settled under one of the tents when I saw Johnny Tran walk towards us. Shit. I haven't even gotten to tell Jesse about him yet. Jayrn doesn't even know.  
  
"Tran, what the fuck do you want?" Dom asked stepping forward. Wait a sec, how does Dom know him?  
  
"Nice to see you to Toretto. Well, well, well, what do we have here? How ya doin' Kaylee?" I turned around and walked away still not able to look at him. I went to Jesse's car and I sat in the passenger's seat staring out the window. How the fuck was I going to explain this? They'll never let me stay after this. Jesse soon followed and climbed in the driver's side whenever Johnny was out of site.  
  
"Wanting an explanation?"  
  
"That would be nice." He said turning his body towards me. "Kay, how do you know Johnny? I haven't even told you about him."  
  
"Wait. How do you know him?"  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"What are you like ten?" He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Kaylee, how do you know Johnny? He's bad news, I'm telling you. Stay away from him."  
  
"Yeah well I know that now." I said as I turned back looking out the window again. He turned me around towards him and he put his hand under my chin making me look at him.  
  
"What happened Kaylee?" No use fighting it anymore. Might as well just tell him.  
  
"He killed my parents."  
  
"But Jaryn told Leon that it was,"  
  
"Suicide I know. That's what we told everyone. It was a family secret. No one else knew. I never even said anything to Jaryn or really anyone for that matter."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I was going to tell you, honestly I was,"  
  
"Its fine." He assured me and gave me a light kiss.  
  
"How do you know him?" He started fidgeting which wasn't really comforting since the only time he did was when he was nervous or bored. Why would Jesse have to be nervous about Johnny?  
  
"The team was involved with him awhile back, pretty serious shit. Almost killed Letty and Dom." I sat in shock, it obviously just wasn't our family who had problems with them.  
  
"Completely honest with each other from now on?"  
  
"Of course." I went to get out of the car when Jesse stopped me.  
  
"There is something else that you should know." I stopped and turned to him afraid of what he was about to tell me.  
  
"Okay." Now I was fidgeting too. But he was getting worse by the second. This really isn't helping.  
  
"We've been-," He started when Dom knocked on the window. Dammit, I still have to explain it to them too. Can this day get any worse? I got out of the car cutting Jesse off, but I couldn't quite handle anymore bad news right now. Whatever it is, I'm sure another day about not knowing won't kill me.  
  
A/N: OOOOOOO!!! So whatcha y'all think so far? Well, the story is almost over. 2 or 3 more chapters I think. So yeah.. If you wanna sequel then review and tell me! I gotsa good idea for one, but yeah like I said, if you want one, review and tell me. Ideas would be helpful! LOL! Lataz y'all! 


	10. What's Really Going On

A/N: Hey people. Well, we're coming up on the ending here.. I've got it written, just that tiny problem of actually writing it. But anywho, I really hope that you'll like it. And just to let you know, I changed the words around from what they say in the movie, so yeah. Well, lets get on with this shall we. Here's chapter 10!  
  
** NO ONE'S POV **  
  
Kaylee stepped out of that car, and all the team's eyes where on her.  
  
"Kaylee, what's going on?" Jaryn asked coming out from behind Leon.  
  
"Um, well, uh,"  
  
"How do you know Tran?" Dom asked her getting right to the point. He wasn't taking any chances.  
  
"Hekilledmymomanddad." She said mumbling quick, and soft, keeping her head down.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He killed my mom and dad." She said louder now looking up. Jesse was now next to Kaylee, trying to comfort her the best that he could.  
  
"Wait, what?! You said it was suicide." Jaryn said recalling what Kaylee had told her whenever they had passed away. Kaylee shook her head.  
  
"No. That's what we told everyone. He killed them." She said, lowering her voice again. Jaryn bit her lip, and walked towards Johnny.  
  
"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Jaryn yelled at him. When Johnny turned around, his face was automatically met with Jaryn's fist. As Johnny fought back with Jaryn, punching her in the jaw causing her to bleed, as she hit him back leaving him no chance of getting away from her, Leon pulled them away from each other and had his own with Johnny.  
  
"Leon, come on dawg get off him!" Vince yelled running towards him trying to get Leon off of Johnny before he killed him. Vince grabbed Leon, "Come on," leaving Johnny on the ground.  
  
** LATER ~ BRIAN'S POV **  
  
I walked by where the team was set up hoping to find Dom to finally tell him about me. I couldn't let it go any longer. I cant lie to the him, Mia, or the rest of the team anymore. I had no luck finding Dom, or Mia, but I did run into Jesse who was on his was to race.  
  
"Yo, Bri."  
  
"What's up Jesse? What do you have in you hand?" I asked glancing at what he was holding.  
  
"Throwing down the pink slip, just like you."  
  
"To what? The Jetta?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You can't bet your dads car."  
  
"Its alright, I ain't losing. This fool is running a Honda 2002. I'll win this way Kaylee and I will have another car, and my dad can have the Jetta back whenever he gets out of prison, its all good."  
  
"There gonna throw him right back in prison after he kills you!"  
  
"Shit I'm up!" I ran to the track, following behind Jesse, to see Leon getting out of the Jetta at the starting line.  
  
"Visualize the win Jess. I'm serious, you gotta listen to me man."  
  
"Who are you racing? And where's Kaylee?"  
  
"Right here." Kaylee ran next to me and jumped into the passenger's side. I saw the Honda pull up, and the window being rolled down. Johnny Tran, shit.  
  
"Jesse don't this, I bet he's got more then a hundred grand under the hood of that car."  
  
"Uh huh." Kaylee let out a deep sigh, obviously worried too. "It'll be fine." She looked to him, and kissed him while Leon and I backed away so they could race.  
  
The race started, and Jesse and Johnny were going down the track. I saw Jesse pull ahead, he'd hit the NOS too soon, when I saw Johnny pass him, and over the finish line. Leon ran to find Dom.  
  
** NO ONE'S POV **  
  
"Yo Dom, man we got problems." Leon said running towards the rest of the team.  
  
"Where's Jesse going?" Dom asked getting up, watching Jesse pull away.  
  
"He just raced Tran for slips."  
  
"Shit." Johnny's car pulled up, and the team gathered as he stepped out."  
  
"Where's he going?"  
  
"Car wash."  
  
"You better go fetch my car."  
  
"Fetch your car? We ain't on your block anymore, you better watch who your talking to like that."  
  
"Toretto! Swat came into my house, disrespected my family because somebody narked me out. And you know what? It was you!" Dom attacked Johnny and a fight broke out. Vince was quick to get Dom off of him, while Letty did her own thing, and knocked Lance onto the ground.  
  
** LATER THAT NIGHT - JESSE'S POV **  
  
"Jesse, where are we going?" Kaylee asked looking at me worried. I've been driving all day, and now its dark. Tonight, or should I say tomorrow morning is the last heist. The team will already be on their way by now. "Jess,"  
  
"I don't know. I'll take you back home. You probably should be there anymore."  
  
"I don't wanna go home. I wanna stay here with you." I pulled over onto the side on the dark road and turned the car off. "Jesse, come on talk to me, what's going on?"  
  
"What I wanted to tell you before. About what were into and everything with Johnny, you should go home, you don't need to be in it too, its not safe."  
  
"What exactly are you into?" I signed, and rubbed my forehead bracing myself for the worst knowing that she'd never stay after knowing everything.  
  
"A few years ago, back when I had just got here, Johnny and Dom got into after Dom slept with Johnny's sister Marie. Johnny was going after all of us, and racing was the only way for us to stay one step ahead of them. A few months ago, not as much cash was coming in , and we needed money to race and to put into our cars. Vince said that he knew some people that could help us out and they did if we did a favor for them."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"There's a guy who loads DVD players into trucks that deliver them around. He's a insider for the people that Vince knows. He tells us where there going and everything if in return he gets a small amount of the profit."  
  
"Profit?"  
  
"We highjack trucks, take the DVD players out and sell them. That was the favor. They needed some pay back to a guy that runs the trucks out. We got more out of it then they did though." She say silently looking at me, and I was waiting for her to react. "They probably left at least a half an hour ago so they'll make it by tomorrow, which is the last one. We're not going to do it anymore. We don't have anymore reasons too. Money is coming in again. If you don't want to stay then I understand, just tell me, I'll take you home, but you needed to know." I went to turn the key to start up the car, and take her home, but she put her hand on mind and stopped me.  
  
"Promise me you'll stop. I want to be with you more then anything, you don't need to take me home. "  
  
"I swear." She nodded and put her hand on my cheek.  
  
"You gonna be alright?"  
  
"Yeah baby, I'll be fine." She smiled.  
  
"Ready to go home?"  
  
"Yeah, lets go."  
  
** THE NEXT MORNING **  
  
Kaylee is asleep still, I've been driving all night. I could have been home already, but I needed some time to think so I went to the beach where my mom used to take me, while she was asleep. I still don't know what I'm going to say to the team, what I'm going to do about Johnny, but I have Kaylee that's all that matters. She started shifting around in her seat, and finally woke up.  
  
"Good morning beautiful." She smiled rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Hey. Good morning." She looked out the car window, "We almost there?"  
  
"Yeah, a few more minutes." She nodded and stretched then leaned against the window till we got back home where Dom was already outside.  
  
A/N: Well, there ya go guys. I'm working right now on typing the last chapter up, look for it!! Peace out! 


	11. Oh My God!

A/N: AHH!! Oh dear! This is it! THE FINAL CHAPTER!!! LOL! Its been great guys! I personally like this one :) hehe! Well, before I start, if anyone wants a sequel or anything REVIEW AND TELL ME! Ideas would be helpful for it *hint hint!* so R&R PEOPLE!! PLEASE!! :) Oh, and by the way, I got a new character here at the end. I forgot about her, so I'm adding her in right now. The character profile is on chapter 1, so if ya want it, its there. Well, here it be, the lastttttt chapter! Enjoy!  
  
** NO ONE'S POV **  
  
"Dominic, I am so sorry!"  
  
"Jess! What where you thinking man?"  
  
"I don't know I paniked, I'm sorry!"  
  
"Is Kaylee with you?"  
  
"I'm right here." She said stepping out of the car. She looked around and stopped head in her track when she saw Brian. "You guys, whats going on?" Before either of them had a chance to answer, gun shots where heard. Jesse went to grab Kaylee, they both ended up on the ground. Dom and Mia, who was standing on the front porch, ran over while Brian drove chasing Johnny and Lance who had fired the guns.  
  
** MIA'S POV **  
  
Its been two hours and still not word on anything about Jesse or Kaylee. I saw the hospital door open hoping to see a doctor, but it was Dom. He'd followed Brian. I have no idea what had happened, but he looks shook up. And he's bleeding.  
  
"How are they?"  
  
"They havent told me anything yet. What happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing." He said rubbing his forehead as Leon, Jaryn, and Letty ran in through the same door that Dom had just came through. Dom looked to me, obviously not expecting to see them since they were headed for Mexico. "I called them." I told me before he asked.  
  
"Are they going to be okay?" Letty asked me as we all sat down in the hospital waiting room.  
  
"No idea." Jaryn got up taking her cell phone with her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Leon asked getting up too.  
  
"I should call Devin and Jared. Vanessa needs to know too."  
  
"Vanessa?"  
  
"A friend." He nodded and sat back down while Jaryn made her phone calls. Within a few minutes Vanessa had got there. Seems like a nice person, even though now isn't exactly a great time for getting to know people. Not too long after, Devin and Jared ran in.  
  
"What did you do to my sister?!" Devin yelled at Dom as he ran towards him with Jared right behind him.  
  
"It was a accident I told you Devin." Jaryn said from Leon's lap. Dom stood up face to face with Devin.  
  
"Yeah, I know all about you. Your friends too."  
  
"Devin come on, now isn't the time." Vanessa said trying to calm him down.  
  
"No, now is a perfect time! My sister is laying in the hospital because of you!"  
  
"It was a accident." Jaryn told him again.  
  
"Yeah, just like it was accident when your dad died huh?"  
  
"DEVIN!" Jaryn, Vaness, and Jared yelled at him. Leon was holding Dim back from beating the shit out of Devin.  
  
"What? I touch a nerve?"  
  
"Excuse me gentalman, is there a problem?" A docotr asked coming into the waiting room. Devin looked to Dom then back to the doctor and shook his head.  
  
"No, No problem." The doctor nodded and looked a his clip board.  
  
"You all here for a Mr. Jesse Monroe, and a Ms. Kaylee Grant?"  
  
"Yes." Dom told him as we all stood up towards him, waiting for information.  
  
"They are both out of surgery, and both are stable. They're going to be fine. Mr. Monroe took more shots then Ms. Grant did, but as I said, they'll be fine. Give them at least a week or so here, then we'll be able to send them home."  
  
"Can we see them?"  
  
"They're both asleep right now, but as soon as their awake you're more then welcome to. Room 114, straight back."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
** LATER ~ LETTY'S POV **  
  
Jesse and Keylee were both still sleeping and Vince was now out of surgery as the a doctor came out of his room.  
  
"You can see him now." We all walked in and saw Vince laying in the hospital bed. Vanessa followed in last, staying quiet, while Devin and Jared waited outside. Vanessa was getting pretty close with Mia, in spite of everything that was happening, I think it was good for them to have each others company.  
  
"Vince, this is Vanessa. She's one of Jaryn and Kaylee's friends. Vanessa, this is Vince." Mia smiled introducing the two. I knew exactly what she was doing, we all did. And I have to say, I don't blame her. They'd look good together. Vince immeditly sat up, and Vanessa came up from the back of the room while the help of Mia pushing her.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you." Vince told her as she smiled.  
  
"Sorry we couldn't have met under different circumstances." There was silence till Vince look around.  
  
"Where's Jesse? And where's Kaylee?" We glanced at each other, then back to Vince.  
  
"They're both downstairs. Um, Johnny and Lance came by. They had a gun,"  
  
"Are they going to be okay?"  
  
"They're going to be fine. They can leave in a week or so." Dom assured him. He nodded and looked to Mia who was now sitting next to the hospital bed, looking depressed but trying to keep a smile on her face to cheer everyone up even though everything was falling apart. Brian, Vince, Jesse and Kaylee, it was hard on everyone.  
  
"Brian's gone then?" Dom nodded.  
  
"Vince, I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you,"  
  
"Its fine man, its over." Vince told him as a nurse came in. Jared and Devin were not standing in the door way.  
  
"You're friends are awake if you want to see them." She told us.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'll see you guys later. Tell em that I'll see them as soon as I can."  
  
"We will." Mia told him getting up, and headed back downstairs. We got to their room, and Devin and Jared both looked like they were going to be sick. Dom and I were about to walk in when Mia stopped us.  
  
"Give them a minute." She said motioning towards Jared and Devin.  
  
"Yeah, guys go ahead." Dom told them being surprisingly understanding from what had happened earlier.  
  
"You can go first." Jared offered. Devin nodded and opened the door while the rest of us waited outside.  
  
** KAYLEE'S POV **  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, I promise." Jesse has been asking me that for the past twenty minutes. He just about hit one of the doctors when they wouldn't tell him anything about what happened when I was in surgery. I heard the door open , and I saw Devin come in.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked to see him. Jaryn must have called him.  
  
"My only little sister is in the hospital, I have a right to be here."  
  
"Thought it was you or them?" He shrugged.  
  
"I think I was a little caught in the moment."  
  
"I - I like it better this way. With them." I said softly.  
  
"I'm sorry about all of this. Its just, I think we've all been stressed lately, and there's just a lot going on."  
  
"Like?" He stopped and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"I'm going to be a father." Holy shit!  
  
"Wait, what?! Who?!"  
  
"Amanda. I met her the other night, and um, well, yeah."  
  
"Does she have a last name? I mean do I know her? What's she like?"  
  
"Um, well, that's the thing. I didn't know until last night. She's um. She's uh,"  
  
"She's what?"  
  
"Amanda Tran. Johnny's cousin." I saw Jesse's mouth drop. OH MY GOD!  
  
A/N: MUHAHAHAHA! Well that's it! Its over! Finished! I hope you liked it! Like I said, if anyone wants a sequel, review, tell me!! LOL! That's all for me for now from this. Later guys! And I hope you liked the story!! Bye! 


End file.
